


Prompt 18: Railroad

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's in trouble, Hartley still works at the labs, He is adopted by Dr. Wells, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and crew are seeing Barry off after the whole incident with the Mirakuru. Someone is waiting at the train station for the runaway scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 18: Railroad

Barry smiled to the group. It was at Felicity’s insistence that Oliver, Diggles and herself come to see him off. Oliver and Diggles weren’t exactly thrilled, Oliver seemingly more so than Diggles but neither man could say no to their techie. Barry led the way while talking to Felicity to the train he needed.

“Well, well, well I guess Joe was right.” a new voice spoke up. Barry froze while turning slowly. A young man stood nearby with his arms crossed. He was wearing black dress pants with a silvery blue button down shirt. Blue eyes, covered in glasses, were staring directly at Barry.

“Uhh Hi?” Barry squeaked, a nervous smile on his face.

“I hope you know you are going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back.” The young man continued as he walked over.

“Why would he be in trouble?” Felicity asked.

“Because he’s the baby of the police department. Whenever he disappears everyone begins to worry.” The young man explained.

“And you are?” Diggles questioned.

“Hartley Rathaway.” Oliver informed. Hartley nodded to Oliver in greetings.

“Mr. Queen, and actually its Wells now.”

“Hartley Wells?” Oliver questioned, “Why?”

“Hm, guess you wouldn’t know since you were dead. Well it turns out Rachel and Osgood weren’t happy with the idea of a son who finally came out so they decided they don’t have a son at all.” Hartley gave a dry smile at that.

“Oh.” Oliver blinked in surprise at that.

“That’s awful!” Felicity cried out.

“It wasn’t too bad. My father is… probably the best parent I could have hoped for.”

“Wait a minute… Wells. As in Dr. Harrison Wells of S.T.A.R labs? He’s your dad?” Felicity asked in shock. Hartley nodded.

“The very same.”

“Harrison Wells, he’s the one in charge of the particle accelerator that will be going online tomorrow right?” Oliver asked.

“Yep and if I miss it because of _someone_ ,” He gave a pointed look to Barry, “He is going to be in a whole different kind of trouble.”

“You know Hartley, does that mean you know Dr. Wells?” Felicity asked. Barry gave a sheepish smile which earned a smack on his arm from the girl.

“You jerk! You didn’t tell me you knew him! That so explains why you’re so gung ho about the accelerator being turned on!”

“Hey! Even if I didn’t know him personally I would still think the accelerator was a great advancement for science.” Barry defended. Hartley sighed as he shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

“How do you know Hartley?” Oliver asked this time, “I mean unless a lot of things have changed he’s never been a very social one.”

“Oh he still isn’t, not really anyway… but um… you see… he’s kind ogmfbyfrend.”

“Come again?” Diggles questioned. Barry’s face flushed red as he rubbed the back of his head, his hand grabbing Hartley’s.

“Hartley’s my boyfriend.” Oliver and Diggles had looks of shock on their faces while Felicity had one of understanding.

“So this is the boyfriend you were talking about!” Diggles and Oliver turned to her.

“What?” Diggles just shook his head.

“I did not see that one coming.” was all he said.

“So how long have you two been together?” Oliver asked instead of all the others.

“About three years now. Barry was interning for the CCPD when someone decided to try to break into father’s house. Admittedly not the most romantic meeting,” Hartley shrugged. Barry groaned as he hid his face.

“That was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life. Nothing before or since has been that mortifying.”

“Is he serious?”

“Completely. It took three weeks to convince him to come over again after that.” Hartley informed. Felicity laughed lightly at that.

“How long did it take for him to agree to date you?” she asked.

“Actually he managed to get over the mortification long enough to ask me out… only to end up having a panic attack.”

“Okay so this has been fun and all but we should really get going!” Barry interrupted, his face a bright red. Hartley laughed in response, eyes shining in amusement.

“Well I’m glad you’re well Mr. Queen. It was a pleasure meeting both of you as well.”

“Bye Oliver, Diggles. Bye Felicity.” Barry called. He pulled Hartley quickly through the crowd.

“You better keep in touch Allen!” Felicity shouted at the retreating duo. Both Diggles and Oliver looked to the girl.

“You knew he was gay?” Oliver asked.

“You didn’t?” came her response.

“Obviously!” A smirk crossed her face suddenly.

“Why so high strung? Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?” Diggles just rolled his eyes as he followed the two out of the train station.

~  
Barry sat down next to Hartley on the train.

“Felicity Smoak and John Diggles.” Barry informed at once, knowing the silent question.

“I like Felicity.” Hartley informed, “Can’t say much about Mr. Diggles.”

“He’s a good guy.” Hartley pressed a kiss to Barry before leaning against him.

“I hope you know it’s not just the police and your family that are worried about you right?”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked, glancing down at his boyfriend.

“Everyone who knows you at the labs are worried too. You have become the baby of STAR labs just as much as you are at the precinct.” A small groan as Barry hid his face in Hartley’s hair caused the other to laugh.

“Why am I always the baby? I’m not that young.”

“Because there is something about you that makes people protective?” Hartley offered.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“Now stop talking. It was a late night at the labs.” Barry smiled as Hartley rested his head on his shoulder. With the quietness of the early morning train Barry soon joined the other into drifting to sleep.


End file.
